Try Not To Be There When You Die, It's Bad Luck
by Tskuyo
Summary: "Have you ever stopped to smell the rain?" "Smell... the rain?" This is a Gintama Fanfic that is going to be and feel much like an episode arc in the anime. Gintoki and company get involved with an original character, and everything is not as it seems...
1. Your Not a Bird, So Don't Go Jumping

**This is my new Gintama fanfic. Imagine that this is an episode arc in Gintama and you'll do just find. Honestly, I don't know where I'm getting this from and I don't know how it'll end. Whatever you read is as far as I know, as well. My creative writing teacher once said, "There are two types of writers; the architects and the gardeners." Now, I'm a gardener. If you can tell me what my teacher meant by the architects and the gardener writers, I'll let you pick your own short scene in my next chapter! Yay! Well, I hope you enjoy! Please give reviews! Getting good reviews always keeps me going! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

**You're Not A Bird, So Don't Go Jumping From Buildings**

"_Have you ever stopped to smell the rain...?"_

_"Smell... The rain?"_

_"Yes, the rain. The smell of fresh rain. The smell of fresh rain, just hitting the earth's surface in the morning's sunlight..."_

This moment brought me to life. _Rain._ The word slips off your tongue in a way that no other word can feel. The rain shows mercy, unlike the cruel world that I live in. It falls gently and calmly, unlike anyone I ever knew. It can wash your tears away. It can wash your fears away. The rain washes the blood that stains my hands. It erases my memory of anything bad happening. That is why I can always smile. I could dance around in the rain for hours, tripping over the rotting corpses that I created, laughing happily.

Most people tell me that the rain is sad. It reminds them of the tears that fall from the eyes of unhappy people. If you ask me, that opinion is biased. What about the tears of a happy person? A husband who comes back from war and greets his wife with a smiling face. The wife would surely cry with immense joy. So, all in all, the rain is both bad and good. A dark side and a light side. Although I have always wanted to see the light side, I haven't. Cries of sorrow and grief are all I ever see or feel.

"_I want to be the rain! I want to be the happy side of the rain!"_

This thought was childish of me. Be the rain? How could I ever be the rain? I've only caused pain and misery. I cannot wash anyone's fears away. I cannot help someone in need. I'm truly a pitiful being.

I… want to be the rain…

~0+0~0+0~0+0~0+0~0+0~0+0~0+0~0+0~0+0~0+0~0+0~0+0~0+0~

"And you want… **what** again?" Sakata Gintoki, the leader of the Yorozuya, asked me with a bored expression on his face. He laced his fingers together and leaned forward, balancing on his toes to gaze into my eyes suspiciously.

"I want you to take me to the highest place in Edo," I said without any hesitation, mimicking Sakata-san's position and expression almost perfectly. However, his dead-fish eyes were a tricky feature to the handsome man. He also owned pure white, curly hair. Was it a natural perm? That's what it looked like.

"What's in it for us?" Sakata-san gestured towards the boy with glasses who set tea down for the both of us. I let out a sigh and tossed a small brown sack with the end tied together onto the coffee table.

"This is all I have. I hope it's enough," I tried, crossing my arms and leaning back in the comfortable blue couch. For a few people to get together in order to complete odd jobs, they were doing pretty well for themselves, if you asked me. Sakata-san dumped out only four coins, and they were obviously paper because they didn't make any sound as they hit the table. Actually, they floated down. "So… will this be enough?"

"Yup," the man answered, though his face was hidden underneath the shadow of his bangs. I was certainly surprised he was this stupid.

"Really?" I asked, overloaded with happiness that I didn't have to pay for the trip.

"Hell no!" Sakata-san answered immediately, kicking over the table and knocking my money off of it. I watched in agony as they floated to the ground.

"O-Oi! Do you know how long it took me to make those?" I screamed, raising my fist in pure anger, a red vein pulsing on my head.

"Ah! He said it! He just said that she made them!" the boy with glasses pointed out.

"Shut up, four-eyes! Can't you see I'm trying to make a business transaction!" I turned towards the glasses, screaming at them instead of the actual boy.

"OI! I'm Shinpachi! Not the glasses! Are my glasses really only what makes me special?" Shinpachi screamed, grabbing his black hair and almost ripping it out of his head.

"Shut up!" Sakata-san and I both yelled at the glasses in unison. Shinpachi struggled to remain sane as he scooted himself to the corner of the room, twiddling his thumbs and telling himself that he was special. Oddly enough, the white-haired swordsman and I were very much alike. I didn't think there was anyone as smart as me out there.

There was a sudden banging on the door and cursing, Sakata-san stomped to it and slid it open. An elderly woman with a brown kimono was up in his face before he had the chance to ask who it was.

"Why are you so loud so early in the morning!" the woman yelled angrily, being the loudest among us all. She turned and then noticed me, looking suspiciously.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting at a barstool underneath the Yorozuya's room, in a bar. I had never actually been to a bar, always afraid of drunken fat boys that would come at me with broken bottles. After spending only a few seconds in this place, Otose's Snack Bar, it was sort of nice to be here. However, it being early in the morning, Otose, the elderly lady, just served me a glass of water.

Sakata-san and Shinpachi-kun were sitting beside me, each on both sides. I squirmed, a little uncomfortable to be around people I didn't know. Although, I trusted in them a very important task.

"So, why do you need to go to the highest place in Edo… unoo…?" Shinpachi-kun searched through his memory to see if he had heard my name, but to no avail. Apparently, I had forgotten to tell them.

"… Smarter Than You." I lied, sipping into the milk like I hadn't said anything out of the ordinary.

"Like hell it is! You just made that up!" Shinpachi-kun yelled at me, not falling for my cheap trick at all. Looks like the glasses weren't just for show.

"Wow, your smarter then you look, Shinpachi-kun," I replied with a smile. This smile, however, was coated over with somberness. I still needed to brush up on my fake smiles, because Shinpachi-kun noticed immediately and frowned, but said nothing.

I forced a grin and scratched my cheek with my pointer finger. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you my name, but I was planning on jumping off the high building."

"Oi, oi… so you want us to help you with your suicide?" Sakata-san asked, looking serious at the moment. His lazy eyes couldn't seem to cope with the rest of his muscles, though, so he still looked just as carefree. I gasped, almost feeling insulted.

"Suicide?" I let out in disbelief. "I would never do such a terrible thing!"

"Then… why do you plan to jump off of the building? You would die for sure if you hit the ground," Otose chimed in, taking in a breath of her cigarette and puffing out some smoke. I became silent, feeling as if… if I told them, I would start crying. Now, for a teenaged boy to cry, that's just disgraceful and it would only cause me sadness to explain to them.

My eyes narrowed at the water, watching it swish around in the beautifully cleaned glass cup.

"I'm going to create rain," I explained briefly.


	2. The Sick Should Stay in Bed

**Hello, everybody! I haven't gotten many reviews, but a lot of people are hooking my story to their story alerts! If you don't know what that is, it's when you get a note telling you when a story you marked as Story Alert gets another chapter. It's as simple as that. Anyways, that architect and gardener challenge is still going on, so get your votes in! Anywhoo, here's the next chapter! (next episode, I should say) Also, there's going to be a surprising twist, soon! YAY!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Sick Should Stay in Bed**

Sakata-san, Shinpachi-kun, and Otose-san stared at me for quite some time. I suppose that didn't really matter, because I understood why they would be confused. Finally, Shinpachi-kun broke the silence.

"Couldn't you just wait for the weather?" he asked me, and my emotions suddenly caught me off guard.

"It'll be too late by then!" My voice was harsh and cruel, my mouth twitching angrily as I clenched by teeth together, holding in a cry for help. The entire bar went silent again, which really put me on the spot. "I-I'm sorry…"

"What's to be late for?" Otose-san asked me, breathing out with a puff of smoke. Her face was serious and I dug my nails into my palm nervously.

"I…" I had begun, but the door slid open with a ring, revealing a young girl with a red Chinese outfit and orange hair. She was about to step in, but she paused when she saw my face. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened at the sight. Her figure was bathed in light from outside and as her eyes widened as well, I stood up, surprised.

It couldn't be her. There was no way. She left to another world a few years ago. There was no way, out of all the worlds she could've landed on, be here, at this moment.

"D-Daisuke?" the girl muttered in disbelief.

"… Kagura-chan." A warm smile lit up my face. Shinpachi and Sakata-san looked back and forth quickly, not able to comprehend what was happening. It felt like a true 'lovey-dovey' moment… however, Kagura-chan was known to break those in half.

"DAISUKE!" she screamed angrily, suddenly slamming her fist into my cheek. Blood spurted out of my nose as it felt like everything was in slow motion. The second her fist let up on my face, I shot backwards in a spiral, like a tornado. I smashed into the wall, breaking the thin paper and hard wood. Dust and other debris crashed on top of me, knocking the air out of my lungs. That was Kagura-chan for you.

"K-Kagura?" Sakata-san said and stood up. Shinpachi-kun was much too surprised to see whatever was happening. "You know him?"

Kagura, instead of answering Sakata-san quickly, rushed over and stomped on my face, breaking my nose. She let a snort out of her mouth and then frowned. "Of course I do! He's from the Yato Clan, too!"

"EH?" Shinpachi-kun and Sakata-san said together, immensely surprised, though I had no idea it was supposed to be that surprising. What was really surprising was that Kagura had actually came to this planet and know the Yorozuya workers!

Kagura's foot went down a little further, causing pain to ripple through my cheek to the rest of my face. "K-Kagura-chan! It's painful! Please stop! G-Gomen!"

Kagura spat on the ground right next to my eyes. I felt sick, looking at all of that gloopy… crap, I feel sick right now. "Ah? You think you can just pop up out of nowhere, kono yarou (you bastard)?" Kagura used her 'gang' accent, which I was thoroughly frightened of.

"I-I'm sorry! Just… don't kill me!" I screamed, flailing my arms around like a little girl out of pure fear. Kagura had almost killed me when we were younger. It wasn't a nice experience.

"O-Oi… Gin-san, should we trust this guy if he's from the Yato?" I heard Shinpachi-kun whisper over to Sakata-san. "I mean… what about Hosen and all those other creepy guys?"

I felt immediately crushed, but I supposed I could understand. My eyes narrowed sadly into oblivion.

"But Gin-chan!" Kagura suddenly cried, possibly feeling sorry for me. She stomped her foot down in concern, though her foot broke my spine. I let out a painful yell, but apparently, I was ignored. "Daisuke is different! He's… He's just like me!"

I stared up at Kagura, amazed and elated. "… Kagura-chan…"

I nudged Kagura off of me and stood, wiping my shirt down, the dust floating to the ground.

"Oi! You two are wrecking my shop!" the old lady yelled, but I took no notice to it. I turned towards Kagura and smiled warmly, but in a sad kind of way.

"Kagura-chan… I'm so glad to have seen you again. I can't believe you ended up on Earth. Is this where you planned to go all along?" I asked, actually interested. She nodded and I saw a little pink rise in her cheeks.

"Daisuke… what are you doing here? I thought you were going to travel everywhere." Kagura actually seemed interested as well. She had a different air about her, too. I was simply amazed. My eyes slowly gazed over to Sakata-san and Shinpachi-kun. Could they have been the source of this latent kindness? I looked back to Kagura and smiled.

"Kagura-chan… I cannot let you in on everything. I've gotten myself wrapped up in a kind of mess I don't want you involved in," I began, and I felt a pair of eyes gazing at my back. "Like we always talked about as kids, I'm planning on becoming the rain."

Kagura paused, staring wide-eyed at me. You see, this meant something to her. A lot. She bowed her head, almost as if she were ashamed, but her back flinched, and I could tell she was sad.

"K-Kagura?" I heard Shinpachi mutter. "Is she… crying?"

I chuckled just a bit and placed my warm hand on top of Kagura's head and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry about me! It'll be for the best, so I won't have to see-…" I was cut off when the air to my lungs suddenly stopped. I let out a sickly cough, bending over, grabbing my neck with both hands. Kagura looked up quickly, eyes wide with worry and concern. Tears were leaking from her blue eyes.

"D-Daisuke?" she said sympathetically. She reached out to touch my back, but my hand whacked it away.

"Stay back!" I choked, stumbling backwards a bit. I backed up into Sakata-san, who had caught me by my shoulders.

"Oi… are you alright?" he asked, also sounding concerned. A smile rose from my face as the sound of blood dripping the floor echoed in the small bar. "Oi!"

Blood trickled down my mouth and I let out another cough, hacking up more blood. I was about to talk and try to explain that I was fine, but the coughing continued and I couldn't even get air. I was choking on my own coughs.

"Gin-san!" Kagura cried, running over. "Put him to sleep! Hurry!"

Sakata-san, who was confused, did what his partner said. I tried to protest, but a sudden sharp pain shot on the back of my neck. The next thing I saw was the ground rushing up to me and the world faded to black.


End file.
